1. The Field of the Present Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to structures, and more particularly, but not necessarily entirely, to timber frame structures.
2. Description of Related Art
Modern timber frame structures provide structural soundness as well an aesthetically pleasing look. Timber framing can be utilized for both interior framing of residential and commercial buildings and for outdoor-frame structures. More recently, there has been a resurgence in the popularity of pergolas, patio covers, trellises, arbors, breeze ways, porte-cocheres, gazebos, awnings, arbors, and decks constructed from heavy timbers.
In its most basic form, a timber frame comprises one or more pairs of vertical support posts. Horizontal support beams may extend between pairs of the posts. The horizontal support beams may in turn support a desired roof or cover. In the past, techniques for mounting the support beams to the support posts included bolts, lags, hangers and other types of mounting hardware. The drawback to these mounting techniques is that they require specialized tools as well as greater degree of skill in order to ensure a secure joint and, therefore, may not be suitable for do-it-yourself installations. Other mounting techniques for securing the support beams to the support posts include mortise and tenon joints. Again, mortise and tenon joints may not be suitable for do-it-yourself installations.
In the past, applicant offered outdoor timber frame structures as do-it-yourself kits. These outdoor timber frame structures included pergolas, patio covers, trellises, arbors, breeze ways, porte-cocheres, gazebos, awnings, arbors, and decks constructed from heavy timbers. For example, as shown in FIG. 1, there is depicted an exemplary timber frame structure 100. The structure 100 comprises vertical support posts 102 and horizontal support beams 104. Decorative end pieces 105, cantilevered support beams, may also be attached to the posts 102 in a similar manner to the support beams 104. The end pieces 105 may appear to be an extension of the support beams 104. The structure 100 further comprises a timber frame cover 106.
In an effort to facilitate assembly of its timber frame structures, applicant previously provided joints for securing the support beams 104 to the support posts 102. In particular, as seen in FIGS. 2-4, each of the terminal ends 107 of the support beams 104 included a tail 108. Each of the tails 108 included a terminal face 111. The terminal faces 111 each included a pair of opposing edges 113. Each of the terminal faces 111 further included a curved edge 115 extending between the edges 113. Extending between the terminal faces 111 of the tails 108 and their corresponding terminal end 107 of the support beam 104 is a sidewall 117. The sidewalls 117 tapered inward to undercut their respective terminal face 111. A topmost portion 117A of the sidewall 117 is not tapered. The dimensions of the previously available tails 108 are shown in FIGS. 2-4. Each of the edges 113 define an imaginary line 113A that intersect with the imaginary line 113A of the other edge 113 to form an angle as shown in FIG. 2.
Referring now to FIG. 5, there is depicted a post 102 having socket 120 configured and adapted to receive the tail 108 (see FIGS. 2-4). The socket 120 may be complementary in shape and size to the tail 108 such that the tail 108 fits snugly into the socket 120. The approximate dimensions of the socket 120 are indicated in FIG. 5, with the understanding that the dimensions are just slightly larger than the tail 108. The tail 108 is installed into the socket 120 by vertically dropping the tail 108 into the socket 120. That is, each of the sockets 120 includes a top entrance such that the tails 108 are slid vertically downward into the sockets 120 via a drop-in-procedure. While effective, the joint formed using the tail 108 and socket 110 had drawbacks, including the tendency to weaken over time and making the structure structurally unsound and prone to warping, twisting, splitting and gap exposure.
The prior art is thus characterized by several disadvantages that are addressed by the present disclosure. The present disclosure minimizes, and in some aspects eliminates, the above-mentioned failures, and other problems, by utilizing the methods and structural features described herein.
The features and advantages of the present disclosure will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by the practice of the present disclosure without undue experimentation. The features and advantages of the present disclosure may be realized and obtained by means of the instruments and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.